


gossip

by MarbledOpalescence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bahorel is a gossip, Fluff, Gen, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledOpalescence/pseuds/MarbledOpalescence
Summary: Eponine brings some visitors to a meeting, Bahorel tells a story, and Gavroche is Gavroche.(Rated T for swearing)
Relationships: Azelma Thénardier & Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2019 Les Mis Secret Santa fic exchange as a gift for @adorable-tactician-charlotte on tumblr!

The bell above the door jingled loudly as the door opened, letting a swirl of cold air in alongside the group of three people.

"Éponine!" Musichetta called from behind the counter, "Glad you could make it! I knew you had things going on this week, so I wasn't sure if you could come to the meeting."

“Things ended up working out better than I expected,” Éponine called back, unwrapping the scarf from her neck in the warm air of the cafe.

“Glad to hear it,” Musichetta said, smiling. “They’re all in the back, usual room! My shift ends in fifteen, I’ll come back then.”

“Thank you ‘Chetta! Come one you two,” Éponine said, turning to address the two other people who had come in with her. Gavroche waved at Musichetta and grinned as they passed, and Azelma smiled shyly.

Éponine led the way down the hallway to the back room. She pushed open the door into a room full of light and boisterous, good-natured argument. Bahorel was the first to notice her arrival, interrupting his conversation with Bossuet to turn and shout hello, prompting everyone else to pause their conversations and call out greetings. Jehan came and kissed her on the cheek, the smell of their flowery perfume washing over her like a wave.

“Hi everyone,” she said, after the room had quieted a bit, “I brought a couple of tag-alongs with me today. You all remember Azelma and Gavroche?”

Azelma flushed under all of the attention and Gavroche beamed and waved wildly. Enjolras nodded at them solemnly in acknowledgement.

“Welcome, you two. Éponine, I’m glad you could make it after all. Your presence would have been missed.”

Éponine flashed him a quick smile and shooed Azelma and Gavroche to their seats, sitting down beside them. Bahorel reached over and plucked Grantaire's beanie off his head, then shoved it down over Gavroche's curls.

"Now that we're all here," Enjolras said, smiling at Musichetta as she slipped in and took a seat by her boys, "Let's begin the meeting. Combeferre?"

Combeferre stood and cleared his throat, then presented the agenda for the meeting. Éponine leaned forward, paying careful attention, while Azelma pulled out a sketchbook to occupy her. Gavroche leaned over and nudged Bahorel.

"So what's the scoop, Muscles? How have the people been since my last visit?"

"The people have been well, but rather lonely. However, there have been a few changes since your last appearance among us."

"Oh?" Gavroche said curiously, "Do tell."

Bahorel grinned at him, then leaned over to answer in a conspiratorial tone.

"To all appearances, it seems that our erstwhile love birds have, as the kids say, "gotten their shit together" and actually talked to each other about their mutual feelings."

"No shit?" Gavroche exclaimed loudly, interrupting Courfeyrac's report about the progress of one of the initiatives the group had been working with, earning him a glare from Enjolras. Éponine reached over and yanked the brim of the beanie down over his eyes.

"Keep quiet, squirt, and watch your mouth or I'll have you wait in the hall."

Gavroche stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned easily. She turned back to the meeting and Gavroche returned his attention to Bahorel and his story.

"Anyways," Bahorel continued, "A few weeks ago, our dear friend R disappeared for a week."

Gavroche gasped in a suitable tone of astonishment and Bahorel winked at him.

"He was in contact with the rest of the Jamboree, of course, so Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were able to keep us updated on his well-being, but you should have seen how our fearless leader acted in his absence."

He paused, and they both turned to stare at Enjolras for a moment. Gavroche had lost track of the meeting, but Enjolras was giving an impassioned speech about something that Gavroche presumed was important.

"And _then_ , so Courfeyrac told me, Enjolras was in such a state after Grantaire didn't show up for two consecutive meetings that he went directly to R's house to hash things out with him. It seems to have gone quite well, since Feuilly walked in on them making out before the meeting last week."

Gavroche made a sound of disgust and Bahorel grinned at him, ruffling his hair.

"That's exactly how I felt," Feuilly chimed in, grinning.

"If you're quite finished," Enjolras said pointedly from the room, glaring at them. Gavroche grinned and made an exaggerated bowing gesture, then quieted and switched his focus to watching the room around him. Everyone else seemed intent on the meeting, even Bahorel now that Gavroche had stopped talking to him. Gavroche sighed, and turned to face Azelma.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, craning his neck to try and see.

"A picture, get off of me!" she hissed, elbowing him. 

"Come on, I just want to see!" he complained, trying to catch a glimpse of the page she was hiding.

"No!" Azelma said, lurching back. The motion caused her to overbalance and fall out of the chair, taking Gavroche down with her. They collapsed in a noisy heap on the floor, and everyone fell silent. Éponine was on her knees in an instant, checking on the two of them.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Both of them answered in the negative and she sighed in relief, then grabbed both of their hands and hauled them to their feet.

"Good. Now both of you get to sit out in the hallway because you can't be quiet, you can come back in when the official part of the meeting is over."

Gavroche pouted but neither of them argued as they left.

They sat across from each other in the hallway, Gavroche idly knocking his feet against himself while Azelma sat with her knees up as a base for her sketchbook.

" _Now_ can I see what you're drawing?" he asked, a hint of petulance slipping into his tone.

"I suppose," she said, sighing dramatically and dropping her knees so he could actually see. "Come on, you can take a look."

When Éponine ducked out to check on them after the end of the meeting, she found Gavroche chatting animatedly to Azelma, telling her a story about some character he had persuaded her to draw. She smiled softly at the sight, then retreated back into the room. It was good to see them that happy with each other, so she decided to leave them like that to soak in that happiness for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I'm [marbledopalescence](marbledopalescence.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you ever want to say hi!


End file.
